You are always on my mind
by losingmymind3696
Summary: One shot based off a song by Craig David. Everyone was nervous around them, they controlled the whole school.Chuck had the money and Jenny the brains. They were unstoppable but somewhere things went wrong.


This is a Chuck and Jenny one shot. Its based off the song 'You miss your water till the well runs dry.' by Craig David. Please let me know what you think.

**As I sail with you across the finest oceans  
On our way to find the key to our emotions  
Together will me move the clouds to brighter days  
Some people question what I say  
Try to break up you and me**

Chuck's limo pulled up in front of the apartment building as he waited for Jenny to come out. It had been over a year since that night on the rooftop and he regretted it every time he thought about it. He knew it was wrong but his strong sexual desire for Jenny had gotten best of him. He rolled down the window letting in cool air.  
Since then Jenny and Chuck had both changed a lot. Jenny became more controlling and Chuck had given up sleeping around. Despite all the changes Dan and Serena did whatever they could to cause problems between the two of them. Blair was jealous of Jenny because Jenny had not only taken her queen bee status but also Chuck, Chuck had fallen in love Blair but after Jenny took over things changed.

**But I know this love between us is growing stronger  
You can call me whenever, from wherever just remember that  
I'll be there through all the stormy weather  
Us break up never, no, we'll be together forever**

_Jenny walked out the school building in tears. She had just been more embarrassed than any other time. Her heal was broken and her dress torn. Some friend Blair turned out to be. She sat on the sidewalk and let it all out. _

_A shadow appeared over her and she looked up to see Chuck Bass. _Great_, she thought. "What do you want?" She asked clearly annoyed._

"_I wanted to see if you were okay, that's all." He said sitting next to her._

"_I am fine, so go run and play now." She said turning away._

"_And I thought Blair was mean." He said staring at her. Jenny shrugged. "What did she do this time?" He asked._

"_She told everyone…about the party and I hit her. She hit back and now I ended up like this." She said sighing. _

"_What party?" Chuck asked. "Oh yeah, the one I wasn't invited to. Next time don't sleep with her boyfriend." He said standing. _

"_I didn't." Jenny said looking at him. "He lied; he said that to make Blair jealous nothing happened. We were just talking." She said. "I always trust the wrong people." _

"_One guy isn't always." Chuck said._

"_Well let's see, there was Nate and You" Chuck frowned. "That's two out of two." _

"_Get up, come with me." He said holding out his hand. She shook her head. "I mean it, come on. I promise nothing funny." He said, Jenny grabbed his hand. _

"_If this comes back and bites me I am killing you Chuck Bass." She said following him. _

"_It won't, I promise." Chuck said making his first promise he planned on keeping. _

**You don't miss your water till the well runs dry  
But I believe so strongly with you and I  
Can somebody answer me the question why?  
You don't miss your water till the well runs dry**

Jenny walked out the building wearing the new velvet dress Chuck bought for the date that night. She looked different this time. Her face wasn't glowing and she wasn't smiling like usual.

Chuck got out the limo and walked over to her. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned. "Hey is something wrong?" He asked unsure of her behavior.

"No everything is fine." She said forcing a smile. "I just had a bad morning." She said remembering everything that happened that morning and how she planned everything that would happen.

"Ok, well we are going to be late." He said opening the door as she got in.

"How was your morning?" She asked already knowing.

"It was okay I guess." He answered. "I stayed at the Palace, had a meeting with my father about Victrola."

"You didn't see Blair at all?" Jenny asked casually.

"Not that I remember no." He lied hoping Jenny would believe him.

"That's strange because Blair called me earlier." She said.

"Jenny listen…I don't know what she said-"

"It doesn't even matter because whether what she said is true or not you just lied to me!" She yelled. "How can I trust you when you lie?" She asked as her eyes watered.

"No just listen, she came and we just talked I swear." Chuck said honestly.

"If you just talked why did you lie?" Jenny asked annoyed.

"I knew if I told you would be upset with me. You haven't spoken to her in months and I didn't want this to cause a fight." He said as the limo slowed in front of the restaurant. "Can we just go dinner and talk about this later?" He asked hoping his mistake wouldn't ruin everything.

**As I close my eyes, sit back while reminiscing  
Of when we used to fuss and fight but end up kissing  
There may be sad and painful times along the way  
But in my heart you'll always be everything and more to me**

_Jenny smiled as Chuck pulled on his shirt and began to button it. "When is your brother going to be back?" Chuck asked as he sat on Jenny's bed. She shrugged. "Well don't you think you should get dressed?" He asked._

"_I will, eventually." She said moving over to him and kissing him deeply. _

_Chuck pulled away. "Your brother is going to be back soon, he can't see this. If he knew he would kill me." Chuck said standing. "Plus, I have to leave." _

"_Please just stay." Jenny said begging. _

"_I can't you know that." Chuck said putting on his shoes._

"_You always do this." Jenny said upset now._

"_Don't start that again." Chuck said moving to the door knowing what was coming._

"_I don't understand what we're doing." She said. "You come over and we spend time together and we make love but after that you bolt out the door like you don't want to see me." She said her eyes watering but still angry. "I can't handle this anymore." _

"_Stop acting like that." He said walking back into the room._

"_No it's over, I mean it." She said standing and getting dressed. "I'm not some whore you mess around with and then leave." She yelled._

"_It's not like that and you know it." Chuck said walking over and grabbing her._

"_Don't touch me!" She yelled pulling away. "We never go out to eat or to the movies or to the stupid school dances. No one even knows we're together, if we even are because I don't know what to call this." She took a deep breath. "I won't do this anymore." She said opening her door. "Get out, now." _

"_Jenny please don't do this." He begged. "I didn't know it meant that much to go out but we will, you can't leave me." He said his eyes watering. _

"_Chuck I am done, I am not messing around this time." She said looking away from him. "Please just leave." _

"_I love you and I need you." He said something he never thought he would. "Please." He whispered. "Don't do this."_

_Jenny let go of the door and moved away from it and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, babe." She whispered. "Sometimes things get to hard. I love you." She leaned over and kissed him. _

**For you are always on my mind  
You are always on my mind  
You are always on my mind  
You are always on my mind **

_Chuck smiled to himself as he watched Jenny walk down the hall surrounded by other girls. He knew what she was planning and all it did was make him fall harder for her. Jenny's bad side became bigger when they announced they were officially together._

_She smiled when she saw him. She shooed away the girls and walked next to him. "Hey have any plans?" She asked grabbing his hand. _

"_No just spent all day thinking about you." He said smirking._

"_Do you ever think of anything else?" She asked teasing. _

"_Why would I?" He asked. "When everything is perfect need I think of more?" _

"_Whatever, I was thinking." Jenny started._

"_What's it this time?"_

"_We should have a party at Victrola, for Dan it's his birthday coming." She said. "And I know you guys don't really get along but he is my brother." _

"_What do I get out of this?" Chuck smirked._

"_The whole night with me, what more could you want?" She giggled. "And we should invited everyone-"_

"_Everyone?" Chuck stopped walking and looked at her._

"_Well not _everyone, _Nate yeah but Blair no." She clarified. _

"_Nate will get mad at me." Chuck said honestly._

"_Well maybe he isn't exactly the best friend." Jenny said simply. Chuck stayed quiet. "What're you thinking about?" She asked worried._

"_You." He said without hesitation. "You are always on my mind, Jenny Humphrey." _

**Listen, If you ever get the feeling  
You want to play around start cheating  
Remember you don't miss your water until the well runs dry**

They walked out the restaurant; the dinner had been difficult after Jenny realized Chuck lied to her. She knew he would and she asked anyway. She knew what was about to happen, she needed to get out before it was too late for her.

"Chuck I have been thinking." She said once they were in the limo.

"What have you been thinking about?" Chuck asked as he leaned back and began to loosen his tie.

"About us." Chuck stopped and looked at her. "I don't know if…I don't think this…"

"Jenny are you breaking up with me?" He asked sitting up now.

"Yes…well no…not exactly. I don't know." She confessed. "I care about you a lot and I love you but I don't trust you. I realized that I'm not _in_ love with you anymore." She said slowly. "I don't know what to do."

"What to do?" He said yelling now. "What do you mean? If you don't want to be together than say it, don't go around it." Chuck was hurt and instead of showing that he became angry. "I don't need to deal with this from anyone." He said.

"Excuse me?" Jenny said surprised. "I can't believe you, I am not just anyone or at least I thought so." She said upset now. "I am just trying to explain how I feel so we can fix this."

"Fix what? If you don't love me then you don't. I guess it makes sense, it was convenient." He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Convenient? I don't know what you are talking about." She took a deep breath. "I should've listened to Dan before this whole thing started. I just wasted 9 months with you." She said shaking her head. "I can't believe I fell for you."

"You fell for me? You just said you wasted your time on me and you want to be upset. You said you wanted to break up and you get to be mad. Sorry that I happen to have feelings too and you don't seem to see that." He said.

"That's not it, I just…its confusing." She said wiping her eyes. She thought hard about what she was about to say. "I did something…"

"What?" Chuck asked his voice lower because he wanted Jenny to stop crying. Seeing her like that broke his heart, literally. He could feel the pain gathering in his chest and he felt guilty knowing it was his fault. "What happened?" He asked again when she didn't answer.

"I um…I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear. I don't want you to be angry." She said.

"What the hell happened?" Chuck asked worried.

"I slept with Carter." She said looking away.

Chuck felt his whole world collapse around him. His heart stopped beating and his blood turned cold. His brain began to spin and he wasn't able to talk.

"Chuck?" Jenny said unsure. "Chuck please say something." Then almost as if perfectly timed they stopped in front of Jenny's building, "Chuck please you have to understand what happened. It was a mistake and the only reason I was upset about Blair was because I was guilty." Jenny said so fast it was hard to understand. "Chuck, please I love you."

Chuck looked out the window. He saw Dan and Serena crossing street, holding hands and laughing. It was all he ever wanted, to just be happy. "Get out." He said without looking Jenny. "Now," He ordered.

"No we have to talk about this." Jenny said begging suddenly regretting her decision. She reached for his hand but he pulled away. "Please let's just talk."

"I don't have anything to say so you can leave." He said leaning over her and opening the door. "Get out." He said almost pushing her out.

Jenny stepped out and watched the limo drive away. She felt guilty but knew it was the best thing. She walked inside her building. Dan and Serena were waiting for the elevator.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Dan asked noticing how upset she looked.

"Chuck and I are over, its official." She said.

"Its about time, you were waiting for like a week." Dan said.

"What did he say about California?" Serena asked.

"I didn't tell him that." Jenny said.

"So you just broke up?" Dan asked as they got onto the elevator. "How did you manage that? Didn't he want to know why?"

"I lied to him." Jenny said. Dan looked at her upset. "If I told him about California he would've wanted things to be long distance and I know it wouldn't work. This was the only way I knew he would never want to see me again." She said.

Chuck walked into Victrola alone. He went to the bar and began to drink. He pulled the small box out of his pocket. He had never been in a relationship this long and he knew all he wanted was to make sure Jenny would always be his. He opened the box and looked at the silver band with the small diamond in the center. He should've known Jenny would not want to be with him forever. He shut the box and put it back into his pocket and ordered another drink. He drank until he could no longer feel his pain, until he could no longer remember who Jenny ever was. He managed to get into the Limo and get home.

He fell onto his bed thinking of his father, the one person he hated more than anything, the only person who ever believed Jenny would mess up Chuck, the only person who was right. Chuck loved her and he would never able to move on.


End file.
